My Dead Pony
by Zak-B312
Summary: Equestria has started a space mining business, finding new worlds to get resources. A year later, a small cult started around a strange artifact found in space. Meanwhile, for 10 years, the Helios system has been restricted to the public. Now, a mining ship has broken quarantine, and is missing. Onboard is a member of the royal family. Rated M for blood and language, humanized.
1. Communications Blackout

My Dead Pony

Chapter 1

Communications Blackout

**Disclaimer: The following is a not profit fanfic. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, and Dead Space is owned by Visceral Games. Please support the video game. This disclaimer belongs to Team Four Star.**

* * *

_Mission Briefing:_

_Contact with ESG-Equestrian Space Geology-_Starswirl_ was lost at 1743 hours, on 20th of July, 1012 ANM. Attempts to raise communication unsuccessful. ESG/R _Trotter_ dispatched to system last seen-Helios VII._

_Mission:_

_1. Establish communication between ship and capital._

_2. (low priority)Repair necessary systems to shockpoint safely to Equestria for decommission._

_Crew:_

_-FO Lightning Dust: Flight officer, second-in-command for this mission. Assigned last-minute._

_-SO Thunderlane: Security officer, crew chief of ESG/R _Trotter_. Is nearing promotion, and possible reassignment to mining ship._

_-Guard Cpt Shining Armor: Experienced in combat, engineering, and piloting. Volunteered, at distress of capital._

_Estimate completion of mission: 32 hours max/ 12 hours min_

_Arrival at system: 2 days_

_End briefing_

* * *

**A/N: This will become a story.**


	2. Arrival

My Dead Pony

Chapter 2

Arrival

**A/N: The ponies are humanized (like that one movie) to make it difficult to escape. If you could teleport, had a space suit, could use stasis and kinesis without the needed modules, and could fire blasts with infinite ammo, the monsters would only be a threat to the cleanliness of a wall or floor. Every so often, mostly with a difficult part in gameplay, Shining will get a death scene.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan made story. MLP belongs to Hasbro, The Hub, and Lauren Faust. Dead Space belongs to EA, Visceral Games, and Glenn Schofield. Please support the official release.**

* * *

ESG/R _Trotter_

Slipspace

30 seconds from exit

Blue static filled the screen as the video log played. The static flickered twice, before settling on the sender. She wore white pants, a white shirt, and a black glove on her right hand. On her left, she had a ring on. She pulled her hair (which was purple, pink, and pale yellow) back, before speaking.

_"Shining, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening... it's strange... such a little thing..."_

Before she could say anything else, the video ended, showing a man wearing an engineering suit MkII. He had blue hair, which was cut short, and a regulation pistol at his side.

'I still can't watch past that part; why?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, now facing a woman in her early twenties. She was wearing a standard flight suit, and had her orange hair in a ponytail. There were three others in the cockpit. The man not sitting at the controls was wearing a security uniform, had cobalt hair, and an MA5C on his back. The other two were wearing the same uniform, and the one on the left had facial hair.

"How many times have you watched that?" the pilot (Lightning Dust) said, going around to the controls. She didn't let him answer. "I guess you really miss her. Don't worry, once we land, you'll be able to find her."

At that point, the ship exited slipspace. There was a large field of asteroids, pulled from the planet. Said planet had a huge hole in the side.

"Alright, we're here, synching in orbit." the security officer (Thunderlane) said.

"All this for a rock." the man in the engineering suit (Shining Armor) whispered to himself. Thunderlane heard him, and turned to look at him.

"Helios VII is a 'gold mine', according to prospector's reports." Thunderlane said. "Aluminum; germanium; tungsten, all here. Now, where is she?"

Just then a large rock floated away from the view port. Behind it, a few miles away, was the ESG _Starswirl_.

"There she is, we have visual." he said, pointing towards the planet-cracker.

"So that's the _Starswirl_, impressive." Lightning Dust speculated. From a distance, a large slab of rock could be seen attached to gravity tethers. The ship, however, was dark.

"The ESG _Starswirl_," Thunderlane corrected. "biggest planet-cracker of her class. It looks like they popped the cork already."

"Why is it dark? There should be runway lights." Shining Armor asked. Planet-crackers had over a thousand crew. At least one person should be awake to send and receive messages. Thunderlane nodded, and turned to the pilot.

"Crewman, take us closer and hail them; stay clear of the debris field. We're here to fix their ship, not the other way around." he said.

"ESG _Starswirl_, this is the emergency maintenance team of the ESG/R _Trotter_ responding to distress call. Come in _Starswirl_." the pilot said. However, no response came from the ship.

"You need to boost the signal..." Lightning Dust began, before being cut off by Thunderlane.

"Yes, we know. Boost the signal, more." he said.

"I've never heard of a total communications blackout. You'd think with a thousand people onboard, someone would pickup the phone." she said. Just then, a message was received. The audio was messed up on it, only warping sounds heard.

"What is that?" one of the pilots said.

"It's a busted array like we thought." Lightning said, before turning to Thunderlane. "Sounds like they're having trouble with their encoder. You get us down there; me and Shining can fix it, 30 hours max"

"Alright," he shouted, turning to the two pilots. "You heard the lady! Take us in, let's see what's broken."

The pilots nodded, and flipped specific switches. The view port was tinged in purple, indicating they were in the gravity tether. It would guide the to the hanger. Everyone was relaxed.

_**CRAAASH!**_

* * *

ESG _Starswirl_

Medical deck

Dr. Mercer was in his personal lab, near the morgue. The glass tube in front of him held a large creature. It had a large torso, arms with sword-like appendages, and flesh that was salmon colored. It was growling every now and then. Mercer, however, continued to make an audio log.

"Kyne would argue, but he is concerned with The Marker." he said, making sure his officer door was locked. He did not want his work destroyed. "As if that matters. He too is suffering from the 'colonist disease'. He told me one day, that he spoke with his wife. Amelia Kyne has been dead for some time."

_Grooowwl!_

Mercer turned, seeing the creature grow. Its skin darkening to a puke colour, and its joints strengthening. Mercer put his hand on the tank.

"Patience my child, your time is soon."

**A/N: Review below.**


End file.
